


Fairytale Ending

by neverwantedtodance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what she's always wanted. And it's what she's getting. But some people have to get hurt along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale Ending

And even now, as she watched Ginny's red hair hanging loose and free across her bare back, Luna still wished she was hers, would say she was hers and would get to love her every day.

Telling her all her troubles, just like she used too …

" _Luna, help me up, will you?"_

_The blonde turned around with a flash of blonde, to see Ginny Weasley lying on the ground smirking sadly, the words 'blood traitor' written across her forehead in green paint._

" _Of course. Ginny, I'm pretty sure nargles didn't attack you, and the green ink proves I'm right. Tell me, which Slytherin did this to you? Maybe his head is infested with wrackspurts, though I highly doubt it." she said as she pulled Ginny up by her hand, feeling a tingling sensation in her core._

" _I couldn't see their face." said Ginny gruffly, dusting off her uniform and staring into Luna's eyes. The tingling continued._

" _Oh well. Better luck next time." Luna felt like now she should walk away, but she couldn't._

" _Thank you Luna. I'll go wash this off now." she moved hastily away, but Luna followed, grabbing her wrist, causing a yelp of pain from Ginny. Luna frowned. She hadn't grabbed_ _that_ _hard._

" _Are you sure you're all right, Ginny. You don't need any … help, do you?" asked Luna uncertainly._

" _I'm fine." Ginny said, stalking off, but not before flashing a glance behind her and giving Luna a timid smile. The Ravenclaw grinned back. That girl had the stubbornness of a mule._

_Lucky Luna was persistent, then._

Now Ginny told Hermione, her future in-law (the words tasted sour in her mouth), all her troubles and never told Luna anything.

Maybe she could catch Ginny on her own, just before they said goodbye forever, like they used too, and share a moment of peace …

" _You're very determined." Ginny observed, calmly staring out at the lake, as the Giant Squid caused ripples, breaks, in the water._

" _You let me." was Luna's simple response, as she held Ginny's hand and hoped the Gryffindor would never let go, ever._

" _True. But I suppose it's only a matter of time …" Ginny trailed off._

" _What is it?" Luna asked, concern laced in her voice._

" _Until we're not alone." Ginny said sadly._

_Luna squeezed her hand. "You'll never be alone." she confirmed, ignoring the tingling feeling as Ginny squeezed back, or the blush that threatened to take over her face. "And I'm a Ravenclaw, and we know things, so I have to be right."_

" _Thanks, Luna." Ginny, said, resting her head on her friends shoulder, not noticing the fluttering of Luna's heart._

" _Because Harry will come around soon, I know he will." Ginny completed surely. Luna's heart slowly sank, unnoticed by the redhead, but unfortunately noticed by the blonde._

And Harry had come around, Luna thought miserably, as she watched Ginny walk up the aisle towards him.

 _Mrs Potter_. It sounded so … So …

So Ginny, and so perfect it hurt.

But, she supposed, Ginny was perfect, in every way.

_She hadn't meant to, she told herself, as she rushed home in the rain, away from the witch she'd just kissed._

_She had just kissed Ginny Weasley, after over five years spent realising her feelings, she had kissed and confessed her love to Ginny Weasley._

_And that love had been ripped apart while the Quidditch player laughed and smiled that adorable smile._

" _Luna … I have to marry Harry. Don't you see? The prince has to marry the princess, otherwise the story won't be right."_

_She made it sound so childish, as if her love was a game, and Ginny was winning, coming up on top with all the hearts, while Luna floundered around, losing pitifully._

" _The princess can't be with the fairy godmother." Ginny continued, even though Luna's heart was breaking, breaking, breaking …_

Let Ginny have her fairytale ending. There was still time for her to dream, until the day she died.

And them, as puppets would play their game a million times over.


End file.
